


The Truest Type of Love

by AppleCiderr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Amnesia, Deals, F/M, M/M, Magic, Missing Persons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seto Kaiba Needs a Hug, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCiderr/pseuds/AppleCiderr
Summary: Seto Kaiba would do anything for his little brother., no matter what. When Mokuba falls victim to a deadly illness, all seems hopeless. But then, he is approached by  man who promises to heal Mokuba in exchange for one thing: Seto's memories. Seto agrees, and vanishes as his brother heals. Where could he have gone? And will these brothers ever be united again?





	The Truest Type of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this story starts off a bit like Violet Wings’ story Deals With a Demon, but this was pure coincidence. The story is different after the beginning part, so I hope those of you who have read her story don’t mind the similarity at the beginning.
> 
> And if you haven’t read her Yu-Gi-Oh stories, I suggest you do, they’re all really good!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Seto had desperately hoped something like this would never have happened to them.

 

And yet it had, so here he was.

 

He was sitting in the plastic hospital chair, his hand clutching Mokuba’s limp hand in his own, and desperately trying to hold in his tears. He had been called from work a few days ago by Roland, who frantically warned him that Mokuba had collapsed. He dropped everything to run and be with his brother, and spent several long, stressful hours in the hospital, waiting for test results.

 

Only to hear the words that no one wanted to hear.

 

“Mr. Kaiba, I’m sorry,” The doctor began,”Your brother is dying.”

 

Seto’s Heart had dropped at hearing that, and despair filled him. “What medicines does he need, what surgeries?” He demanded,”I’ll pay for all of it, I don't care about the cost.”

 

The doctor seemed pained. “Mr. Kaiba.. There is no cure for what Mokuba has,” He replied,”It’s a rare brain cancer, one that is deep within the brain, and can't be stopped. It will slowly kill his brain activity until he dies, and it is developing fast, he has fallen into a coma because of it’s speed. I'm really sorry, there simply is no cure.”

 

He felt like he was going to throw up, as he shakily whispered,”But.. I don't understand.. We’re healthy, both of us are…”

 

“Sometimes there is no explanation for these things,” The Doctor explained,”Even the most healthy people can get sick. I sincerely apologize, Mr. Kaiba, but there is nothing we can do. It’s developing too fast to wait and hope for a cure, soon he won’t be able to breathe on his own. Euthanasia is the most merciful option at this point.”

 

The whole world seemed to be collapsing around him, as Seto’s breath began to pick up. “I can’t.. I can’t do that to him,” He croaked,”There has to be another way, there has to!” His eyes started to burn with tears, his breath hitching over and over again. “There has to be..” He croaked again, lowering his head to press against his brother’s hand.

 

The doctor stared at the scene, saddened by the despair in front of him, but there was nothing he could do. Looking down at the clipboard, he softly repeated,”I’m sorry..”

 

The older man then moved to the exit of the room, and replied,”I’ll give you some time alone.” He then shut the door behind him, leaving Seto in the empty room with his dying little brother.

 

Nothing around him mattered anymore, except for the pale, skinny form in the bed before him. “Mokuba..” He whispered, blue eyes beginning to shine with tears, a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. His free hand went to the locket around his neck, squeezing the card shaped box. “Mokuba..” He repeated again,”I’m so.. So sorry..”

 

Nobody was in the room to witness his tears fall, nor the gut wrenching sobs that escaped the supposedly cold, ruthless CEO. But Seto couldn’t hold them in any longer, not when his only reason to live was dying right in front of him.

 

It was several hours later that he was asked to leave by a nurse, as visiting hours were over. As much as Seto loved his brother, he wanted to run as far away from the fate that he saw laid out before him, and he hated himself all the more for it.

 

Releasing a shaky sigh, he finally pulled away. His hands went up to his locket, removing it from his neck, and placing it in his brother’s limp hand. He closed the cold fingers around it, and whispered,”I’ll come back soon, little brother, keep this with you, protect it for me, okay?”

 

Seto forced a small smile on his face, even though he knew his brother wouldn't be able to see it. He forced himself to a standing, pushing his emotions back behind the steel doors of his mind. He excited the hospital, his eyes straight ahead, and not looking back. Because he knew that if he looked back, he would have to face the truth.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

But even a strong person like Seto Kaiba could only remain strong for so long. Maybe if it was about a different subject, he would have lasted. But this was his brother. The one he had saved so many times, but this time there was nothing he could do. He was powerless.

 

His eyes suddenly burned again, the tears falling before he could stop them. He took a shuddered breath, before pushing through the crowd and into a nearby alley.

 

It was empty, thankfully, but Seto knew he probably couldn't have move again if he tried. He leaned against the building, his head lowering down as water began to fall from the gray sky, masking his tears with the rain.

 

Seto didn’t know how long he stood there, too afraid to do anything. He didn’t want to lose his brother, if he went home he would be too far. Seto would do anything to save his little brother, as he had many times. But now, he was at a complete loss.. What could he do?! What could he do?!?

 

“Seto Kaiba.”  


The brunette jolted at the sound of a voice that, despite the loud rain that blocked his vision, had an extremely clear voice. Turning towards the sound, he saw three piercing, amber lights staring at him through the falling rain. Seto narrowed his blue eyes, and horsley asked,”Who… Are you?”

 

“My name is not important, Seto Kaiba,” The voice echoed, seeming to have more than 3 voices combined,”What is important is what I may be able to do for you.”

 

There was the sound of footsteps, as the glowing light approached him, and Seto finally got a good look at the voice that had spoken to him.

 

It was a tall, tan man with glowing amber eyes. His hair was dark purple, and the same coloured trenchcoat, boots, and gloves. His body seemed to bleed shadows, which would float into the air and then dissolve. The thing that gained Seto’s attention the most, however, was the glowing millennium eye on the man’s forehead.

 

 _Shadow magic…_ Seto realized, before talking a suspicious step back. “Do for me?” He repeated,”What do you mean?”

 

“I think you know exactly what I mean,” The voice croaked,”I can use my magic to do the one thing you can't do, and the one thing you want to do.”

 

Seto’s genius mind didn't take very long to deduce what this man meant. There was only one thing Seto desperately wanted right now, and that was to save his brother. Could this man really help?

 

Still suspicious, he narrowed his eyes and quietly asked,”Mokuba?”

 

“Yes~” The voice purred,”Modern medicine won't save him now~ But I can, I can use my magic to save your little brother, he will live as if it never happened.”

 

 _Could this be true?_ Seto thought hopefully. _Mokie.. Is there a way to save you..?_ But he was still suspicious, of all the shadow magic he had seen, very few parts of it had been good.

 

“Why should I believe you?” He demanded suspiciously,”You could be lying.”

 

The man’s shaky smile turned sad, as he replied,”You are willing to risk your brother’s life all for your superstitions? I heard of your many risks to save your brother, and yet you hesitate here? How selfish of you.. I suppose I shall just take my leave.”

 

The shadowy figure turned, walking back towards the darkness. Seto would never know what pushed him to do what he did next, be it disparity or just plain panic. “Wait!” He called, running and grabbing the cloak. The shadows seemed to crawl up his arm until he let go.

 

The man turned back around, and staring at Seto with expectant glowing eyes. Seto stared right back, and didn't hesitate as he asked,”What do I need to do to save my brother?”

 

“You think there is a price?” The man questioned.

 

“Don't try and fuck with me, there’s always a price,” Seto hissed, glaring through his soaked bangs.

 

The man’s smile returned. “And you'd be willing to pay any price to save your brother? Anything at all?” He tested.

 

“Even my own life,” Seto replied,”It's not a question, okay? Mokuba is all I have, I can't lose him.. I’ll do anything. So I'll ask again. What do I need to do!?”

 

The man chuckled, his cold hands landing on Seto’s shoulders. “The price is a very simple one, Seto Kaiba,” He began, before leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

 

“I want your memories. _All_ your memories.”

 

“My.. My memories?” Seto replied, to which the man nodded. Seto frowned, looking down at his black clad feet in contemplation.

 

The man didn't say anything, instead he simply held out a hand. Seto stared at it for several moments. Was it worth forgetting his brother in order to save him? Some people might have trouble with that question, but Seto had already made up his mind. If he had to lose all his memories so Mokuba could live, it was a small price to pay.

 

Without a ord, Seto’s pale hand grabbed the man’s, sealing the deal. Almost instantly, the shadows flew up Seto’s body,  burst of magic going through him as his head throbbed in pain. It felt as if his brain was being broken apart, piece by piece. There was a scream, but Seto didn’t know who it came from.

 

It felt like he was falling, and suddenly everything faded to black.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

In the hospital room, next to the little boy who was beginning to stop breathing, the heart monitor slowing down, a large purple cloud began to appear. Golden balls of light floated down slowly. When they made contact with the boy’s skin, they would cause his body to begin to glow.

 

Soon, the sickness faded from his skin, regaining its color. His heart began to pick back up to the proper speed, as his whole mind, body, and soul was healed.

 

Suddenly, Mokuba’s eyes snapped open, a loud gasp escaping him as he sat up. Looking around the hospital room, he felt very confused. Why did he suddenly feel completely okay?

 

He felt something in his hand, and lifted it up to look at it. It was his brother’s locket.. Why was it with him? What was going on?

 

The doctors and nurses suddenly entered his room, shocked and confused. They frantically went over to him, asking several questions. Was he okay? How as he up? Was his heart okay? Should they run some tests?

 

So many frantic questions were overwhelming Mokuba, because he didn’t care about any of them. The doctors could answer those questions they had, he could even answer a few. But there was one question that nobody could seem to answer for him, the only one he truly wanted answered.

 

“Where is my brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: We see where Seto ended up


End file.
